Automatic speech recognition may refer to the transcription, by a computing device, of spoken language into readable text. Some speech recognition (SR) systems use user or speaker specific training, where a speaker may read sections of text into the SR system. These systems are often configured to analyze the person's specific voice and use it to fine tune the recognition of that person's speech, resulting in more accurate transcription. Systems that do not use specific training are often referred to as “Speaker Independent” systems. Systems that use such training are called “Speaker Dependent” systems. ASR systems usually fail when they encounter speech from far-talk microphones. As a result, far-talk speech acquisition can cause significant degradation in the performance of ASR systems.